Fangs a Lot
'''Fangs a Lot '''is a HTFF Halloween special. Plot Chompy, at his front door, fills a bowl with candy. He takes out a lollipop to lick, but it gets stuck to his tongue and he nearly chokes on it. Daphne and Salvia arrive at the doorstep just in time for him to cough it out. Hearing a knock, Chompy wears a pair of vampire fangs and lets out a sinister chuckle. He attempts to give the trick-or-treaters a good scare. However, his fangs fall out and they instead laugh. After Daphne and Salvia leave, Chompy decides to prove himself by going out to scare more people. In town, Daydream reads a book about vampires. Chompy walks by a house with a fake mirror that doesn't reflect. This causes Daydream to grow suspicious. Chompy fails at an attempt to scare the Mole, who instead of giving candy, mistakenly gives him a whole garlic which has gone moldy. This repulses Chompy, and as the garlic rolls on the ground, Daydream jumps to the conclusion that Chompy is a vampire. He immediately picks up his phone and calls for help. The disappointed Chompy marches into an ad by Medea. He makes his way to her cave and knocks on the door. Medea at first believes he is another trick-or-treater and gives him a chocolate bar. Chompy takes a bite but his fake fangs only get stuck on the treat. Growing frustrated, he asks to be given real teeth. Medea takes Chompy's vampire fangs and drops them into a cauldron before citing an incantation. Within minutes, actual fangs develop in Chompy's mouth, much to his surprise and delight. He takes another bite of chocolate and this time enjoys his snack. Thanking the witch, he sets out for a night of fun. Medea turns to see her cauldron bubbling. The plastic pair of fangs appear to have come to life, as it leaps out of the cauldron and lunges at her. Medea manages to swat the fangs away with her broom. Unfortunately, a passing Toothy gets hit with the fangs and quickly turns into a vampire. As Toothy charges towards Medea, she points the handle of her broom in his direction. Toothy is impaled through the heart and is reduced to a pile of bones and ash. Realizing the consequence of the spell, Medea dons a garlic necklace and goes to find Chompy. Daphne and Salvia make their way home with a bag full of candy, unaware that a certain crocodile is watching them behind a bush. Chompy pops out to scare them a second time. Daphne punches him in the gut, causing him to bite her arm. Daphne looks at her bleeding wound in shock, shortly succumbing to vampirism. Chompy is oblivious to what has happened until Daphne begins sucking Salvia's blood. Utterly horrified, Chompy flees the scene. Meanwhile, Cryptie meets up with Daydream and is told about the vampire situation, which now seems to have escalated into a pandemic as vampiric treat-or-treaters are seen biting each other. Flick bites Snapper on the neck, who in turn beheads him. a normal Cheesy bites Pranky's sponge costume, mistaking it for cheese. Pranky retaliates by sucking Cheesy dry, his costume absorbing the blood and turning red. Cryptie says that the only way to cure everyone is to kill the host vampire. Chompy passes by and they begin chasing him with wooden stakes and hammers. In a wooded path, Daydream gets separated from Cryptie and has a surprise encounter with Celeste. Things quickly turn grim, however, as she turns out to be a vampire and tries to bite him. Struggling to use his weapons, Daydream stumbles over and drives the stake through both his chest and Celeste's. Elsewhere, Chompy runs into Medea, who proceeds to take him back to her cave. But once she discovers the sun rising, she realizes there won't be enough time and decides to undo her spell right now. Just as Medea reads through her spell book, Cryptie finds Chompy and lunges at him, getting bitten on the arm as a result. He becomes a vampire, but at the worst possible time. Both he and Chompy end up melting under the morning sun. Shrugging, Medea decides to head home. But the sentient fangs literally come back to bite her on the butt. She turns into a vampire and groans as she too begins to melt. Deaths #Toothy is impaled by a broom handle. #Salvia's blood is drained by Daphne. #Flick's head is bitten off by Snapper. #Cheesy is also drained of blood by Pranky. #Daydream impales himself and Celeste through the chest. #Cryptie, Chompy and Medea are melted by the sun. Trivia *This is Chompy's first starring role since Teeth to Spare. *The title is a pun on "thanks a lot". *Pranky's costume is a reference to SpongeBob. He was actually dressed up as the character in a drawing. *Celeste causes Daydream to stumble, killing them both, thus making Daydream her first victim. Gallery fangsalot2.png|Toothy was an alien. Now he's a vampire alien! fangsalot5.png|Cheesy can't tell the difference between cheese and sponges. fangsalot4.png|Cryptie the vampire slayer. fangsalot3.png|Medea meets up with Chompy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Season 112 episodes